


Devotion

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be reason over one's devotion to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

In a strange but logical way, he had a lot to be grateful to Tanaka Yumehito.

Before this, he never thought he would be able to leave his old life behind and start anew. But he did, and it was all thanks to him. Even if it wasn't much, being an apartment owner was still decent for someone like him. Normally, he would have to worry about looking for some job... considering his past exploits—him being a wanted man—but Yumehito-san had helped him a lot.

Which was why he hadn't minded, looking after Ainosuke in his place. The younger boy was after all very pleasant and easy to get along with; there was no wonder as to why Yumehito-san would care about him so much. As time went along, even he himself had grown fond of the kid.

Perhaps that was why, he wouldn't mind doing anything for him. In return for the help given, he wouldn't mind doing anything at all.

As long as he could protect those two...


End file.
